A Conceited Dream
by exhaustion
Summary: They both stared at the ceiling, fighting regret, for the rest of the night. one-shot. AU modern. Sasuke/Kagome.


**A Conceited Dream .**

_written by _J. T. Rorschach

_-oneshot-_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Summary: They both stared at the ceiling, fighting regret, for the rest of the night.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

MASASHI KISHIMOTO © NARUTO

RUMIKO TAKAHASHI © InuYasha

.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

He had that look in his eyes; pure contempt, cold melancholy. Thoughts raced in his head like an avalanche – the term he always used to describe his moods to her.

He wished he could be objective, rational like a god. But then, he wished that nothing would matter to him than his heart; he silently let himself wish for the utter dominance of emotion. His inner core was stone, or ice. He always wanted it that way, considered that indifference was protecting him.

She told him that his pride was astounding, something too close to the edge of darkness. It was surely a tyrant, dictating his actions and words, never letting him regret the past, or dwell on his mistakes.

She told him a lot of things, and it almost didn't matter that he already knew them: if was refreshing to hear them spoken out loud, by someone else. For a moment, he liked that she knew – or thought that she knew him. But it wasn't like he ever lied, he just used himself for selfish reasons.

She admired and hated his pride, altogether. That was easy to tell. She always said she hated him in moments when his stubbornness was taking over, and his paranoid ego couldn't allow him to show that he cared. He believed that without pride to lift him above average people, she wouldn't have even bothered to know him. She needed someone who could stand up to her; and hell yeah, he was the one.

That was, more than probably, the reason why she dumped him months ago. He underestimated her, thought she would not realize that he only wanted to break her, to play with her. She got her revenge, all right. He felt so helpless and angry, _at the same time,_when she told him, dryly, that she only wanted them to be friends. His pride was down, taking a major hit.

It took time to heal. But the wish for revenge was there.

And now? She was –_ if it was not just a game of hers again_ – in love with him, truly. Just like he planned. He could crush her, make her feel the way he did then. She never believed him – but despite everything, he cared about her then, and she did not hurt just his pride when she lied that she never felt anything for him.

And just like that, the phone ringed. He picked up the phone, it was her. A smile crept on his face. He was going to mock her, make her feel like she did not matter at all, that even his cat mattered more. He did not love her.

He lied to himself, but his pride was content…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Higurashi Kagome.<strong>

She loved the sound of his voice. She hated everything about him.

Still, she loved him, until now.

She threw the phone against the wall, urging herself not to scream in anger. That idiotic, son of a bitch…! He, at least, could have make it less painful for her pride.

'Nothing but a friend'. Hm. That, she couldn't manage anymore. She wanted him, couldn't stop thinking about him. Couldn't stop thinking about the way she was never going to let him win. He probably rejoiced in victory, considering that they were even. He probably didn't care about her at all.

It was all a game. A God damn game. Curse that bastard.

She was going to tell him that she didn't told him the truth; that she tested him, to see if she could trust him, if he let go of the hate and wish for vengeance that she knew he held.

It hurt to play the game. She sighed, wanting everything to end. Her hair covered her eyes, but anybody could have guessed that they were burning. She bit the pillow. Her heart was racing, the unstable rhythm pounding in her ears.

She hoped that she would wake up the next day, and won't even remember his name. She wished that he would disappear off the face of the planet.

_No, _not yet, she suddenly thought. Not before she had the last word. She squirmed in her bed, imagining a fierce kiss between them; and then, his delicious death.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**They both stared at the ceiling, fighting regret, for the rest of the night.**

* * *

><p>Do review.<p> 


End file.
